Lista rzeczy do zrobienia zanim zostanę starym prykiem autorstwa Nrt
by YukamiN
Summary: Tytuł chyba mówi sam za siebie. SasuNaruSasu. Autorstwa HighQueen


Tytuł oryginalny: Uzumaki Naruto's List of Awesome Stuff To Do

Autor: HighQueen

Link do oryginału: s/7872585/1/Uzumaki-Naruto-s-List-of-Awesome-Stuff -To-Do

Tytuł polski: Lista rzeczy do zrobienia zanim zostanę starym prykiem autrostwa Naruto Uzumakiego

Tłumaczenie: Yukami

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

Gatunek: komedia/parodia

Ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, różne tam dewiacje xd

Opis: krótko mówiąc, lista erotycznych fantazji Naruto :P

Uwagi: Chyba nic specjalnie.

**Lista rzeczy do zrobienia zanim zostanę starym prykiem autorstwa Naruto Uzumakiego**

**TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALA, ALBO DOSTANIESZ RASENGANEM! SERIO!**

**Teme, mam na myśli ciebie!**

**Mówiąc „trzymaj się z dala", mam na myśli od tej książki, nie od wioski. Bo zakładając, że znów jesteś w wiosce – dzięki mojej niesamowitości, dattebayo – w sumie nie za bardzo chcę, żebyś znów zniknął.**

**Poważnie. Teraz mogę używać Trybu Mędrca.**

Ciemne oczy zwęziły się lekko, a na bladych ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

Ręce otworzyły książkę, beztrosko przerzucając strony.

Nagle zamarły.

Źrenice rozszerzyły się.

Książka z głośnym pacnięciem opadła na podłogę.

— TEMEEEEEE! — zaskrzeczał Naruto. — Ja… co ty… NIE UMIESZ CZYTAĆ?!

Blond shinobi był bardziej nadpobudliwy niż zazwyczaj, jego twarz przypominała konkretne warzywo (czy raczej, owoc), które jego wybredny najlepszy przyjaciel szczególnie lubił.

— Cóż… umiem, oczywiście — mruknął Sasuke, wciąż uśmiechając się kpiąco. — Jak inaczej dowiedziałbym się, że...

— Zamknij się! Zamknij! — Naruto wściekle pokręcił głową, wyciągając rękę w stronę zeszytu.

Uśmiech Sasuke poszerzył się, kiedy zgrabnie odskoczył w bok, wyciągają rękę tak, by przedmiot znalazł się poza zasięgiem Naruto.

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, DATTEBAYO! MIAŁEM NA MYŚLI TO, CO JEST NA OKŁADCE! TAM JEST NAPISANE „TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALA"!

— Napisane jest również „zakładając, że znów jesteś w wiosce", co znaczy, że zacząłeś pisać to… — Sasuke zastanowił się przez chwilę — … co najmniej trzy lata temu.

— Ja… ty… po prostu oddawaj! — wymamrotał Naruto, wciąż się rumieniąc. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć najlepszemu przyjacielowi w oczy.

—Trzy lata — powtórzył Sasuke. Tym razem jego głos był trochę cichszy. — Tworzysz to… tę listę od trzech lat. Wiedziałem, że masz obsesję na moim punkcie, ale to jest… to jest po prostu…

— Nie! – błagał Naruto. — Nic… nic nie mów… oddaj mi to… i będziemy mogli udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Błagam, nie bądź draniem.

Schował swoją rumianą twarz w dłoniach i zaklął pod nosem.

Na tę reakcję usta Sasuke wykrzywiły się ponownie w mrocznym (i niezaprzeczalnie seksownym) uśmiechu. Podszedł do Naruto, odciągając jego dłonie od twarzy.

— Co ty… — zaczął Naruto, jego niebieskie oczy powiększyły się ze zdziwienia. Sasuke przerwał mu jednak, przygwożdżając go do najbliższego drzewa. Naruto czuł napierające na niego twarde mięśnie wyrzeźbionej sylwetki Sasuke.

— C-co ty ro-robisz? — Naruto prawie pisnął, chcąc za wszelką cenę zwiększyć odległość między nimi.

Sasuke spojrzał w jego oczy uwodzicielsko.

— Fantazja numer trzy — wychrypiał złośliwie — Zadowolony z siebie, agresywny Sasuke „napastuje" Naruto na Polu Treningowym Drużyny Siódmej.

Naruto poczuł, jak kręci mu się głowie, jego kolana zmiękły. Dobrze, że nie omdlał jak Hinata, bo w następnej sekundzie Sasuke pochylił się, muskając jego wargi swoimi.

Ich drugi prawdziwy pocałunek.

Pierwszy zamierzony.

— Więc… — Naruto wyszczerzył się kilka dni później, lśniącymi oczami gapiąc się na Sasuke — Co ty na to żebyśmy… wiesz… wypróbowali jedno z tych…?

— Co? — odparł Sasuke, pozornie bez zainteresowania, ale jego czyny zdradzały słowa.

Blade palce bawiły się jasnymi włosami, kiedy Naruto leżał na kolanach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela (a właściwie także kochanka).

— Mówię o mojej, um, liście — Naruto mruknął nieśmiało, rumieniąc się.

Sasuke uniósł brew.

—Naruto, one były _nieprzyzwoite_…

— Hehe. — Rumieniec Naruto przybrał na intensywności. — Wiesz, zadawanie się z Ero-senninem może wiele zrobić z człowiekiem!

— Oszalałeś.

— Proszę?

— Nie.

— No weź!

— Usuraotonkachi.

— Sasukeeeee.

— Chidori Senbon!

— Ej! Ała!

— Hej, Sasuke, co powiesz na…

— Zapomnij o tym, dobe.

—Co?! Dlaczego? Nawe nie wysłuchałeś mojego pytania!

— Wiem, o co miałeś zamiar zapytać.

—Nie, nie wiesz, dattebayo!

— Ta twoja żałosna lista…

— N-nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Ja… miałem zamiar, um, zapytać czy…

— Ramen na lunch też odpada.

— DRAŃ! PO CO JA SIĘ W OGÓLE WYSILAŁEM I ŚCIĄGAŁEM CIĘ Z POWROTEM?!

— Zawsze mogę odjeść…

— NIE BĄDŹ GŁUPI, DATTEBAYO!

**#6: Gang-Bang Podziału Cienia: Wersja Naruto**

— Nie rozumiem twojego problemu! — jęczał Naruto. — Większość facetów byłaby zachwycona możliwością posiadania wielu… kochanków. W każdym razie, dla ciebie to przecież tylko zysk!

— To naprawdę zdeprawowane — powiedział Sasuke. —Nie ma mowy, żebym zgodził się na…

— Naprawdę? Trudno! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

—Naruto, nie! Zaczekaj…!

**#7: Gang-Bang Podziału Cienia: Wersja Sasuke**

— Nie.

— Ale! Sasukeee! Dlaczego nie? Ja zrobiłem to dla ciebie!

— Twój pomysł, nie mój.

— Podobało ci się, dupku!

— …

—No nie mów, że nie. Podobało ci się, prawda?

— Hn.

—O wiele więcej niż „hn" wychodziło z tych twoich głupich ust, kiedy ci obciągałem i _jednocześnie_ piep…

— Zamknij się! Ani się waż!

— Ha! Widzę rumieniec! Wiedziałem, że ci sie podobało! Jęczałeś moje imię jak mała dziewczynka!

— Odwal się, dobe!

— Nie sądzisz, że czas się odwdzięczyć?

—… pf, jak chcesz, mięczaku… Założę się, że po prostu jesteś tak zaborczy, że nawet nie chcesz się mną dzielić sam ze sobą…

— Ty niedołęgo! Nie jestem… ja nie…

— Serio? Nie wierzę ci!

— Dobe, ja tylko… cholera, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

**#10: Na wodzie (bo dupek jest (jeszcze bardziej) seksowny, kiedy ocieka wodą )**

—Naruto, ty idioto! Jestem zupełnie przemoczony!

— Cóż, ty… cholera! Przepraszam, straciłem panowanie nad swoją chakrą! — zawodził Naruto, wygrzebując się z wody, by kucnąć na jej powierzchni.

— To by głupi pomysł — wymamrotał Sasuke, idąc w jego ślady.

— Ale wyglądasz strasznie seksownie, kiedy jesteś mokry… I zły. — Rumieniec wpłynął na twarz Naruto.

— Po to są prysznice, przygłupie!

—Ale to był numer pięć i robiliśmy to już jakoś ze dwa razy!

— Cóż, oczywistym jest, że nie masz na tyle rozwiniętej kontroli chakry, żeby temu podołać! — warknął Sasuke.

—Właśnie, że mam! — odciął się Naruto, a jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. — Po prostu to... z tobą… robiąc _takie_ rzeczy… jakby, um, straciłem panowanie nad sobą.

**#11: Na Drzewie (w Kraju Fal)**

— Dlaczego akurat w Kraju Fal? — chciał wiedzieć Sasuke.

—To dlatego, że… no wiesz. — Naruto zaśmiał się cicho. — Pamiętasz tę misję, kiedy wspinaliśmy się na drzewa? I w nocy, kiedy ty i ja osiągnęliśmy szczyt, to było zupełnie jak nasza pierwsza noc zbliżania się do siebie!

—_Potwornie _źle to zabrzmiało. — Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

— Ale serio! — Naruto kontynuował z powagą. — To była taka świetna misja, dattebayo!

— _Nie wybieram się_ specjalnie do Fal tylko po to, żebyśmy mogli uprawiać seks na jakimś przypadkowym drzewie…

— Tu chodzi o bardzo konkretne drzewo…

— _Dobry Boże_, Naruto…

—I właściwie to przypadkowo… um, przekonałem Tsunade-sama, hehe, do wysłania nas na misję w Kraju Fal… Tylko nas dwóch, zaczyna się jutro i…

—Dobe!

**#14: Naruto molestuje krwawiącego, pokonanego Sasuek we wnętrzu lodowego więzienia (potencjalny rekwizyt: igły senbon)**

—Zupełnie zwariowałeś.

— Nieprawda! Poświęciłeś się dla mnie! Byłeś wtedy taki niesamowity…

— Jesteś naiwny. Nie mam zamiaru doprowadzać się dla ciebie na skraj śmierci…

— Henge!

—Nie! I żaden z nas przecież nie umie nawet używać lodowych technik!

— Twój Sharingan był aktywowany, jestem pewien, że skopiowałeś tą technikę te kilka lat temu!

— To było Kekkei Genkai! Sharingan nie jest w stanie ich skopiować!

— Och. Cholera.

—I, tak czy inaczej, tego nie robię. Dlaczego, do cholery, jestem „pokonany"? Masz zadatki na nekrofila czy co? I jeszcze, _potencjalny rekwizyt_? Co jest z tobą nie tak?

—To dodaje autentyczności, dattebayo!

**#18: Zróbcie to tak, jak robią w Lesie Śmierci: (Sasuke jest potwornie wkurzony i seksowny. Ma też te czarne łezki na skórze, ale jego oczy wciąż wyglądają jak normalny Sharingan. I ogólnie jestem zajebisty.)**

— Wyraźnie chcesz umrzeć. I już kompletnie ci odbiło. Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż z tobą jestem.

— To będzie dobry trening…

—Trening czego?

—Och, no dawaj. Wiesz, że tego chcesz!

—Nie!

**#19: Naruto 'pociesza' pełnego obaw i smutnego Sasuke w szpitalnym łóżku.**

—„Pełnego obaw?" — Sasuke zawołał z oburzeniem.

—Przecież tak było! — wytknął Naruto. — Nie zaprzeczaj! Byłeś jedną, wielką, mroczną, złaknioną zemsty, seksowną masą obaw.

—…

—No daj spokój! W szpitalnym łóżku będzie zabawnie! Wiesz, z dodatkiem tego dreszczyku, że w każdej chwili Sakura-chan może nas przyłapać. Starłaby nas obu na proch…

—A właściwie jaka jest twoja definicja _pocieszania_?

—Och, no wiesz. — Naruto uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. — Gryzienie, lizanie, ssanie… wszystko to…

Sasuke uciekł wzrokiem w bok, próbując powstrzymać rumieniec zakradający się na jego policzki.

— Może nawet pieprze…

—Już to widzę, chyba śnisz.

— Ty byłeś na górze przy ostatniej fantazji! Teraz moja kolej! Ty możesz następnym razem.

—Hn. Jasne, zobaczymy…

— To dawaj!

— Poczekaj, Naruto… „następnym razem"? Tego jest więcej?

— Och, nawet nie masz pojęcia. — Naruto potarł dłońmi o siebie.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

—Nie mów, że następna fantazja dotyczy nas walczących na dachu szpitala, a potem pieprzących się nawzajem do utraty zmysłów….

—…

—Dobe?

**#20: Walka na dachu szpitala przeistacza się w walkę w paterze, która potem zamienia się w brutalny I pełen rywalizacji seks (tym razem bez Sakury-chan i Kakashi-sensei'a chcących nas powstrzymać).**

—Hehehe.

—Oszalałeś.

**#24: Sasuke w formie Przeklętej Pieczęci posuwa Naruto z jednym ogonem w Dolinie Końca.**

—Dobrze wiedzieć, że skupiałeś się wtedy na walce — wytknął Sasuke sarkastycznie.

—Wtedy o tym nie myślałem! — wrzasnął Naruto, rozwścieczony. — Wpadłem na to kiedy… no wiesz…

—Nie, nie wiem. — Sasuke pochylił się w jego stronę. — Uświadom mnie.

—No… kiedy się spotkaliśmy… w kryjówce Orochimaru… Przypomniała mi się w tedy tamta walka i… cóż…

—Jesteś zboczeńcem. — Sasuke przewrócił oczami, szturchając czoło Naruto.

—No weź! — Nalegał Naruto. — Coś… zaiskrzyło wtedy między nami! Napięcie… i tak dalej! Popychanie się na skały i to siadanie okrakiem! Nie mów, że ty nic nie poczułeś!

—Co niby miałem poczuć, twoją erekcję? —Sasuke ponownie przewrócił oczami. — Naruto, mieliśmy po _dwanaście_ lat…

—Cóż, już mamy więcej niż dwanaście — kłócił się Naruto. — I w dodatku to tylko kilka godzin drogi stąd. Jestem pewien, że możemy trochę zboczyć na naszej kolejnej misji…

—Ja już nawet nie mam Przeklętej Pieczęci, idioto — powiedział Sasuke, potrząsając głową i zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle o tym dyskutowali.

—Możesz użyć Henge! — zawołał Naruto.

—Szczegółowo to przemyślałeś, prawda? — Sasuke zmrużył oczy.

Naruto zarumienił się soczyście.

—Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz utrzymać jednoogoniastą formę bez… tracenia kontroli?

—Henge — burknął Naruto. — Ja… um, ćwiczyłem…

—„Ćwiczyłeś?" — Sasuke wymownie spojrzał w górę. — _Co_ dokładnie?

—Cóż, moje klony potrafią zamienić się też w ciebie — Naruto wymamrotał do siebie.

Sasuke gapił się na niego przez chwilę, aż Saringan nie zastąpił jego czarnych tęczówek.

—_Naruto_ — warknął.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko.

—Tak?

— _Jesteś martwy_.

—No dobra, dattebayo. Tylko… zachowaj to na czas, kiedy tam będziemy… i zrób Henge… i wtedy możesz zrównać mnie z ziemią i tłuc tyle, ile tylko zapragniesz!

**#25: Czuły, pocałunek do góry nogami w skąpanej deszczem Dolinie Końca (a później dużo seksu).**

— Jak ty niby… zemdlałeś! Jak się dowiedziałeś?

— Ehehe… wiesz, miałem taki świetny sen i… czekaj, jak to "dowiedziałeś"? Ty… ty naprawdę mnie wtedy pocałowałeś?

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Ja tylko…. Już nieważne.

— Sasuke, poczekaj…! No powiedz mi!

**#27: Macanki na szkolnej ławce w Akademii**

— Dlaczego nie domyśliłem się, że w końcu do tego dojdzie? — Sasuke pokręcił głową.

— Naprawdę powinieneś był — wyszczerzył się Naruto.

**#29: Ramenowy lubrykant!**

— Nie! Nie mam, cholera, zamiaru… jesteś chory, Naruto!

— Ale twój penis smakowałby z tym o tyle lepiej, dattebayo!

— Nie ma mowy, żebym… zwilżył go… _ramenem_

— To nie ramen! To ramenowy lubrykant!

— Skąd ty w ogóle masz coś takiego?

— Połknę, jeśli się zgodzisz! Dwa razy!

—… Pięć razy.

— Cholerny, zachłanny dupek! Trzy razy!

— Cztery.

— Dobra… trzy i pół!

— Co niby ma znaczyć „pół", dobe?

Naruto uśmiechnął się nikczemnie.

— Zobaczysz.

**#30: Pomidorowy lubrykant.**

— Nnngh… Sasuke… o, cholera… zrób to jeszcze raz… kurwa… nie przestawaj, dupku… ahhh… kurwa. Dochodzę… ja…. Ja… Sasuke? Co jest, do cholery?! Wracaj tutaj!

Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie z ustami przy męskości Naruto, wodząc językiem po (faktycznie przepysznym, pomidorowym) czubku, nim się nie odsunął z podejrzanym błyskiem w czarnych oczach.

— Sasuke — powiedział Naruto błagająco. — No proszę… nie bądź… dlaczego?

— Ostatnio obciągnąłeś mi trzy I pół razu, Naruto. — Spokojny głos Sasuke zapowiadał śmierć w mękach. — Ta połowa... ty po prostu, do cholery, nie dokończyłeś.

— Ale przecież te trzy były dobre! — jęknął Naruto. — Nie możesz przecież tak po prostu odejść w połowie! Sasuke! Nie, błagam. Wróć nooo!

Sasuke spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

— Czemu mi to robisz? — zapytał desperacko Naruto i sięgnął dłońmi do swojej wciąż twardej erekcji.

— Nie wiesz, Naruto? — mruknął Sasuke. — Przecież jestem mścicielem.

**#34: Sasuke x Naruko**

— Kto to, do cholery, jest Naruko?

— Hehehe… moja forma sexy no jutsu…

— I dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić na seks z _nią_?

— To wciąż ja! Z, no, cyckami! I bez… bez penisa!

— Nawet nie rozumiem dlaczego ty miałbyś tego chcieć…

— Bo byłoby, wiesz, fajnie wiedzieć! Ja jako dziewczyna i ty napalony i, i dominujący!

— Zawsze tak jest.

— NIEPRAWDA, NIE ZAWSZE! OSTATNIO JAK LICZYŁEM BYŁO 42 DO 43 I TO _JA_ MIAŁEM 43.

— Zapomniałeś o tych trzech później — w twoim mieszkaniu, na szczycie Góry Hokage i na terenie mojego klanu. Byłem na górze przy wszystkich trzech, czyli _ja_ mam 45.

— Nieważne! I tak naprawdę jestem ciekaw jakby to było, dattebayo!

— Jak _co_ by było, Naruto? — Sasuke westchnął z irytacją.

— Um, no wiesz, twoje dłonie na piersiach i… twoje palce we mnie w ten sposób, w który kolesie robią to dziewczynom…

— Jesteś _zdegenerowany_.

— Och, no dawaj będzie gorąco, zobaczysz. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego laski tak na ciebie lecą. To znaczy wiem, ale chcę dowiedzieć się jakby z punktu widzenia laski…

— Jesteś cholernie zdeprawowany. Naprawdę powinienem odejść z tej wioski.

— I doświadczyłbym tych, no, wielokrotnych orgazmów! No dawaj, Sasuke! Będzie super! I, no, mokro!

— …Naruto, mówię poważnie. Jeśli chcesz czegokolwiek ode mnie, jako dziewczyna czy facet, przestań w końcu gadać!

— No dobra już! Ale… ej, rumienisz się, teme!

**#35: Naruto x Sasuke w formie sexy no jutsu (Ciekawe jak będzie się nazywała. Na pewno będzie seksowna jak cholera.)**

— Hej, Sasuke! No więc…

— [i]Chidori![/i]

**#36: Lezbijskie no jutsu!**

— Nawet się nie odważysz, Naruto…

— A założysz się? Co powiesz na…

— Zero seksu przez _tydzień_.

— Dupek!

**#37: Sasuke x Harem no Jutsu**

— Nie! I tak już zgodziłem się na klony.

— I było fajnie!

— I zgodziłem się nawet na twoje durne, debilne wręcz jutsu…

— Które naprawdę podgrzało atmosferę i, no, przynajmniej wiesz jak to jest z dziewczyną!

— Ale nie zgodzę się na te dwa na raz, _nigdy w życiu_. I jeśli zapytasz mnie jeszcze raz, użyję na tobie Tsukiyomi!

— No okej, okej, rozumiem, już nie bądź taki nadęty… I a propos Tsukiyomi, a właściwie to, um, ogólnie genjutsu…

**#40: Genjutsu-gwałt w moim umyśle. Po tej popapranej walce w norze Orochimaru, w trakcie której Sasuke napiera na mnie i w ogóle. Potencjalne rekwizyty: katana (koniecznie) i ta dziwna odsłaniająca klatę koszula Sasuke (ale tę fioletową muszkę znad dupy może sobie odpuścić).**

— No ale Sasuke! Doskonale wiesz, że nie musiałeś wtedy tak się do mnie przyklejać!

— Ja wcale nie…

— I szeptać mi uwodzicielsko do ucha tych wszystkich złośliwych rzeczy… chociaż zdecydowanie tę część możemy odtworzyć, kiedy teraz to powtórzymy…

— Nie będzie żadnego powtarzania, Naruto!

— No i ta katana mogłaby nieźle podkręcić atmosferę. Można by nią przecinać ciuchy i w ogóle.

— …

— O mój boże, też o tym myślałeś, prawda? Nie wykręcisz się, dattebayo!

— …

— Poza tym to akurat jest bardziej dla ciebie niż dla mnie. Wiem, że fantazjujesz o gwałceniu mnie. No i w końcu rzeczywiście możesz, a ja nawet nie będę się stawiał.

— Hn.

**#42: Naruto „przekonuje" Sasuke do powrotu do wioski, pozwalając mu pieprzyć swoje us… to znaczy, ups, robiąc mu dobrze ustami. **

— Usuratonkachi — mruknął Sasuke, ale uśmiechał się pod nosem.

— No więc co myślisz o…

Sasuke złapał Naruto za włosy i popchnął go brutalnie na kolana.

— Ale-ale jesteśmy już w Konoha! Przecież cała rzecz polega na tym, żebyśmy byli na zewnątrz i żebym mógł… mmph!

**#43: Specjalne Tsukiyomi: 72 godziny czarno-białej zabawy!**

— Ty, to… to szanowane jutsu wysokiej klasy! — parsknął wściekły Sasuke. — Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć o czymś takim?

— Oj tam. — Naruto przewrócił oczami. — Też mam wysokiej klasy jutsu, ale żadnego z nich jakoś się nie da perwersyjnie zmodyfikować… chyba, że chcesz uprawiać seks w brzuchu ropuchy, to mogę załatwić, jeśli to cię kręci…

Sasuke zaczął gapić się na niego. Jego zazwyczaj stoicką postawa została zastąpiona czymś z pogranicza szoku i przerażenia.

— No tak, masz rację — wsparł go Naruto. — Nie jesteś tak wytrzymały fizycznie jak ja, więc żeby za mną nadążyć wymyśliłem sposób z genjutsu. Pomyślałem, że to jedyne wyjście, ale chyba nie jesteś wystarczająco utalentowany…

— Chcesz się założyć? — warknął Sasuke, a w jego oczach pojawił się Mangekyou Sharingan.

— Możesz się założyć, że chcę! — Naruto wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, unosząc obydwa kciuki.

**#45: Naruto w Trybie Mędrca x Sasuke**

— Co to ma właściwie na celu?

— No wiesz, zróżnicowanie…

— A nie sądzisz, że mieliśmy już _wystarczające_ zróżnicowanie? — Sasuke prawie się zakrztusił.

— No niby, ale… może będzie ciekawie!

— Nie za bardzo podniecają mnie twoje ropusze oczy, sam rozumiesz.

— Huh?

— Zdecydowanie wolę patrzeć w twoje własne, niebieskie, kiedy uprawiam z tobą seks.

— Sasuke…

— …co?

— KAMI-SAMA! SASUKE-TEME! TO BYŁA NAJSŁODSZA RZECZ JAKĄ KIEDYKOLWIEK OD CIEBIE USŁYSZAŁEM!

— Chciałbyś! Złaź ze mnie, do cholery!

**#47: Trójkąt z Sakurą**

— Czekaj, Naruto, cofnij… tam coś było.

— Nie, nie było! O, POPATRZ! FANTAZJA Z GORĄCYMI ŹRÓDŁAMI! NIGDY WCZEŚNIEJ TEGO NIE PRÓBOWALIŚMY. A POWINNIŚMY, BĘDZIE FAJNIE!

**#48: W gorących źródłach**

— Naprawdę współczuję tym starym dziadkom, którzy weszli, kiedy my wyszliśmy…

— Ja też…

**#49: Świntuszenie (włączając, ale nie ograniczając się do obelg, przekleństw i gróźb – dopiero po tym przejdziemy do rzeczy)**

— Nie rozumiem czemu to niby potrzebuje odrębnego numeru. I tak robimy to wszystko.

— Nieprawda! _Nigdy_ ze mną nie świntuszysz! — Naruto zrobił smutną minę, wiercąc się nieznacznie na łóżku. Sasuke zawisł nad nim tak nisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały i natarczywie wpatrywał się w jego oczy.

— Robiłbym to —wymamrotał Sasuke, przesuwając dłoń po udzie Naruto, by w końcu objąć jego erekcję przez pomarańczowy materiał. — Ale zawsze jesteś twardy zanim cię w ogóle dotknę... mam przez to ochotę sprawić, żebyś doszedł w moich dłoniach, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek bym z tobą świntuszył, doszedłbyś zanim w ogóle miałbym na to szansę…

Jego oddech, gorący i wilgotny, był zaraz przy uchu Naruto. Czubkiem języka kreślił wzory na skórze jego szyi … Ledwie wsunął dłoń w spodnie Naruto, kiedy ten doszedł z jękiem w swoje bokserki w ropuchy.

**#50: Sex-bitwa w czasie wojny (potencjalne rekwizyty: kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken)**

— Ten mi się całkiem podoba — Sasuke uśmiechnął się wrednie, popychając Naruto bynajmniej nie delikatnie. Usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach.

Oczy Naruto pociemniały, kiedy Sasuke naznaczył kunaiem jego nagi tors.

— Oczywiście, że tak… sadystyczny dupek.

**#53: Naruto – ogoniasta bestia x Sasuke z Mangekyou Sharinganem**

— Tym razem _na pewno_ będę na górze, teme!

— Pokaż co potrafisz, dobe.

**#55: Wzmacnianie więzów… tfu, znaczy więzi.**

— Więzów? — Sasuke podniósł brew.

— Więzów — przytaknął Naruto. — No wiesz… więzy, czyli liny, brzmią prawie jak więzi, hahah, łapiesz?

Sasuke uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

— Myślałem, żeby użyć łańcuchów czakry, bo stalowa lina to chyba przesada… — ciągnął Nartuto. — Ale w sumie, jeśli masz ochotę na coś bardziej masochistycznego, możemy zrobić to i tak…

— A kto powiedział, że to ja będę związany, dobe?

**#58: ANBU!Sasuke x ANBU!Naruto (Chyba mam fetysz na Sasuke w tym stroju)**

— Jestem zaskoczony, że nie było tego wcześniej — powiedział Sasuke z wrednym uśmiechem.

— Wiesz, strój ANBU jest… — Naruto uśmiechnął się dziko, ale potem nagle zmarkotniał.

— Co jest? — zapytał natychmiast Sasuke.

— Sasuke… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że… — zaczął opornie Naruto. — Że właściwie to żaden z nas… w sumie nie jest nawet chuuninem…

— Dobra robota, dobe. — powiedział gorzko Sasuke. — Właśnie zupełnie zniszczyłeś nastrój.

**#60: Rokudaime Hokage! Naruto bierze Sasuke na biurku Hokage (potencjalny rekwizyt: **_**ten **_**kapelusz, **_**te**_** ciuchy, nic pod spodem)**

— Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy z tym poczekać aż naprawdę zostaniesz Hokage?

— Ale wtedy to nie będzie aż takie zabawne!

— Jestem pewien, że będzie. Poza tym biuro Hokage jest silnie strzeżone. Nawet jeśli dasz radę jakoś wywabić Tsunade-sama, to nigdy się nie uda. Skazali by nas na wygnanie czy coś, gdybyśmy spróbowali. No i jestem też prawie pewien, że starszyzna cały czas obserwuje całą siedzibę, a nie mogę znieść myśli o nich patrzących jak…

— No dobra już, dobra. Poczekamy, aż zostanę Hokage!

— …

— Bo pewnego dnia zostanę Hokage. Lepiej w to uwierz!

— Myślałem, że skończyłeś z powtarzaniem tego w kółko?

— To tak dla dobra starych czasów. Zresztą, nieważne. Co tam dalej… numer sześćdziesiąt jeden…

**#61: Icha Icha Paradise Cosplay!**

— Nie! Kakashi cię przekupił czy coś w tym stylu? Co z tobą?

— Ale…

— Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że jestem kimś z tych zboczonych książek!

— Czyli wygląda na to, że musimy pominąć też sześćdziesiąt dwa, sześćdziesiąt trzy i sześćdziesiąt cztery — powiedział smutno Naruto. — Szkoda… cos play Icha Icha Violence mógłby ci się spodobać…

**#70: Obłapianie się, kiedy…**

— Wiesz co, zapomnijmy o tym. — Sasuke pokręcił głową.

— Co?! — zaskrzeczał Naruto. — Dlaczego? Ten jest naprawdę dobry! Jakoś do tej pory ci się podobało! No, większość. Ale ja i tak nadal sądzę, że lesbijskie jutsu byłoby super.

— Nie — powiedział Sasuke, zabijając Naruto wzrokiem, póki jego usta nie wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. — Już spełniliśmy dość z twoich chorych fantazji i kończę z nimi, bo…

— Bo? — jęknął Naruto. — Też je lubisz! Nie bądź takim dupkiem!

— Bo teraz… — kontynuował niezrażony Sasuke z niezdrowym błyskiem onyksowych oczach. — Teraz _moja_ kolej.


End file.
